The Sixth Deadly Sin
by Lightbane
Summary: *Response to ElaineDex's challange* Uprooted from what she knew, Captain Ellie Harrison was reassigned to Atlantis. Not somewhere where she wanted to be. Until of course she met Major Lorne and was assigned to be on his team.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Response to challange by ElaineDex

Lieutenant Laughton, Lieutenant Michael Mason and other OC's are mine, Captain Ellie Harrison belongs to ElaineDex, all other characters that are not OC's belong to MGM. I make no money off this

--

Captain Ellie Harrison was furious, she fumed at the official letter reassigning her to Atlantis

Captain Ellie Harrison was furious; she fumed at the official letter reassigning her to Atlantis.

"Is everything ok here Captain?" asked Colonel Carter as she stepped into the room.

"I can't believe they are reassigning me to Atlantis!," fumed Ellie "Ma'am,"

"You'll love it there, once you get there," said Carter calmly, trying to placate the irate Captain.

"Three weeks trapped in a metal box to go to what amounts to a jail," fumed Ellie.

"It's not that bad Ellie, I've been there before. Atlantis is beautiful, and besides now that there's ZPM power you can come back here if you wish on leave, you find it's not that bad Captain. So when are you leaving?" asked Carter

"Next week, it doesn't give me much time," pouted Ellie.

"I'll talk to General Landry, but I'm sure I can get you the week off," said Carter.

"Thanks ma'am," said Ellie

"No problem Captain, have a safe journey," said Carter and exited the room.

"Great.. I'm being reassigned to an all male team," mumbled Ellie as she finished reading the letter.

--

_One Month Later_

"Sir! They can't be serious!" complained Lieutenant Paul Laughton as Lieutenant Michael Mason looked on unhappily.

"That's what the orders say," Major Lorne sighed unhappily. "She will be arriving on the

Daedaulus in a few hours," 'They shouldn't have assigned a female Captain to this team, especially one with such a chequered record' thought Lorne irritably.

"We can't do anything about this now Paul, I assume this is why they only sent the orders now," said Michael. He gave Lorne a look that implied 'I'll try to fix this' and then said "Lets go get something to eat Paul,"

--

"Sir, I don't understand why they had to assign this woman to my team. They should have known that she won't be accepted by my men," said Lorne.

"I know how you feel Major, General Landry sent me a message to look out for her because she can be trouble," said Colonel Sheppard.

"Have you looked at her service record sir?" asked Lorne.

"Very colourful, Is what I can say about it," said Sheppard.

"It says she put a fellow officer in the infirmary with a broken nose and a black eye and that was only four months ago, she's been threatened with court marshal more then once sir," said Lorne.

"All I can do Major is talk to her when she arrives, I can't guarantee that she won't cause any fireworks. I know Lieutenant Laughton won't be pleased with his new team-mate," said Sheppard.

"He's more then just unpleased sir," said Lorne dryly.

"You will have to try and get along with her, I will see if I can change these orders but I don't think that will be possible as General Landry wasn't the one who ordered them," said Sheppard.

"Thank you sir," said Lorne.

"Dismissed," said Sheppard, Lorne saluted him and left the control room.

--

"Captain Harrison reporting in sir," said Ellie rather unencouraged as she checked in with Colonel Sheppard.

"Report to the briefing room Captain, you'll get your first assignment there," said Sheppard.

After the new personnel had checked in Sheppard turned to Lorne and said "You might not have as much difficulty as you thought, she doesn't seem to have any spark in her,"

"As long as she follows orders, there shouldn't be any problems, sir," said Lorne.

Ellie looked around her at the city and thought to herself 'Not as impressive as I'd thought it would be I've seen some things just as impressive on the worlds I've visited.'

"Captain Harrison? I'm Dr. Weir, welcome to Atlantis" said Dr. Weir after the briefing room doors slid open. "Have a seat, I will be back shortly" said Weir as she regarded the un-impressed woman standing before her.

'We'll have our hands full with that one it looks like' thought Weir.

--

"This is your new CO, Major Lorne" said Dr. Weir.

'My new CO just had to be a man and lower in rank, this just keeps getting better' thought Ellie despondently.

"This is Lieutenant Laughton and Lieutenant Mason" said Lorne as he introduced his team-mates.

"Pleasure to be here" lied Ellie, wishing she was back on the base.

"Your next mission will be with Captain Trier's team, this is a survey mission, the initial report stated the planet is uninhabited, so don't expect any natives," said Colonel Sheppard. "It is scheduled for next week, so you have some time to prepare for it."

'Those two Lieutenants look they are going to be causing me some trouble' thought Ellie as she looked at them barely concealing the contempt they were feeling for her.

"Dismissed" said Sheppard.

Getting up from her chair she waited until they had left the room before leaving, cornering them she said, "Do either of you have a problem with me?" asked Ellie.

"No ma'am" said Lieutenant Mason.

Ellie looked to Paul expectantly waiting for his reply, when he didn't answer promptly enough she cut in and said, "Report to the training room Lieutenant" when he didn't start moving she asked "Do I have to order you there?"

"No ma'am" said Lieutenant Laughton, he then walked off towards the training room.

"Dismissed Lieutenant" said Ellie. Michael saluted her and caught up with Paul.

"Its not a good idea to provoke her, she only just put another officer in the infirmary with a black eye and broken nose" said Michael.

"Thanks for warning more Michael" said Paul.

"I don't like it either Paul, but she's higher ranked then you. I'm going to find Major Lorne so he can see this for himself" said Michael.

"Ok, I wont let this woman get one over me" said Paul.

"Ok Lieutenant, lets see if we can't resolve this peacefully now" said Ellie as she stepped on to the mat, holding the sparring sticks.

"I warned him earlier what she could do Major" said Michael as he stood next to the ring.

"It wouldn't be good to provoke her, but I can order her though" said Lorne.

"I think he just needs to get this out of his system, hopefully it won't take more then this week." said Michael.

"I think it would be best if we kept them apart from each other, somebody is going to get hurt" said Lorne as the sticks slapped together.

Michael groaned with sympathy as Ellie whipped Paul's leg and knocked him on his back. Paul groaned and tried to get the air back in his lungs.

--

"How is he doing Doc?" asked Lorne.

"He has a mild concussion and is slightly winded, but he should be fine in a day or two. We'll be keeping him in overnight" said Dr. Granger.

"Thanks Doc" said Lorne as he smiled at her, she blushed then turned away.

"I'll be in my office sorting through some paperwork if you need me Lieutenant" said Lorne.

"Sure sir" said Michael.

"She totally kicked your ass Paul" said Michael, Paul scowled at him and didn't answer.

"Now you'll know not to mess with her, she's scary" said Michael.

"Thanks for your support" Paul half-growled, as his lungs still struggled to draw breath properly.

"Well I'll catch you later" said Michael.

--

Ellie smiled to herself after leaving the training room, after having talked to a rather tall and imposing man called Ronon, things have started looking up for her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How are you feeling today Paul?" asked Michael as he sat down at the table in the mess hall.

"My back still aches and my neck is sore" said Paul.

"She has a nickname already, they are calling her The Dragon, behind her back of course" smirked Michael.

"That suits her really well" remarked Paul, grimacing slightly as he shifted in the chair.

"Shouldn't you be resting if its hurting like that?" asked Michael.

"No it will be fine, I need to work it out," said Paul

"Here she comes" said Michael as Ellie approached the table.

"Great" muttered Paul.

"How are you feeling today Lieutenant?" asked Ellie.

"Sore ma'am," said Paul

"I hope there isn't going to be anymore difficulties, we have to work together," said Ellie.

"No ma'am," they responded.

"Good, I look forward to getting to know you both better" said Ellie as she walked away.

Paul breathed out and said "Your right Michael, she is scary"

--

"Evan, hi. Its been a while since we've been able to talk," said Dr. Granger sweetly.

"Sorry Anne, I've been busy helping Captain Harrison integrate into the team. She hasn't been accepted well" said Lorne.

"We need to catch up sometime then, when your not busy?" asked Dr. Granger

"Sorry its going to be a while, the mission is tomorrow I have a lot to sort out" said Lorne.

"That's ok, catch you later then Major" smiled Dr. Granger.

"Ok, I have to go now anyway so I'll see you around Doc," said Lorne.

Dr. Granger kept her face smiling sweetly until he was gone from sight, her face then curved into malice at the thought of the leggy brunette taking all the time she had had with Lorne.

She accessed her computer terminal and pulled up the files she had found. The gate address she found is the same as Atlantis' except for the sixth symbol. The database says it is the address to a smaller copy of Atlantis.

Named Helike, the database records its last known position on a moon orbiting a gas giant, the moon itself its capable of sustaining minimal life and not suitable for long term habitation as the moon surface was rocky and held no water.

Analysing the city layout once again she thought to herself 'Captain Harrison is going to wish she never poached on my territory after I'm done with her'

--

Ellie approached Major Lorne's office and buzzed the door. After the door slid open she asked "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, come in Captain," said Lorne. She stepped forward and the door slid shut. "Have a seat Captain" gestured Lorne towards the seat.

After Ellie took her seat he continued "I hope there won't be any troubles tomorrow Captain"

"No sir, we have an understanding Lieutenant Laughton and I, we have to work together so we are keeping the personal issues separate from work," said Ellie.

Lorne raised his eyebrows intrigued and said "Well done Captain, that's more then I could have expected,"

Just as Ellie was about to respond she noticed the picture sitting on his desk. That included his team and a man that she didn't know.

"That was our team photo we took after our first successful mission, the man you don't know was a good friend. That's Captain Adam Hamilton," said Lorne pain reflected in his eyes.

"That's why Lieutenant Laughton isn't pleased with me being here," said Ellie.

"Yes, it will take sometime for him to accept it but he hasn't been gone that long, he's still hurting," said Lorne. Studying her response he continued "They did everything together, Captain Hamilton convinced him to join with him and they got into the SGC together, he was killed in an explosion only two months ago,"

"I'll be more careful around him sir," said Ellie.

"That will be all Captain, dismissed," said Lorne.

"Yes sir," said Ellie raising to salute him. She then turned and walked out.

For a moment Lorne was dazed at the sight of Ellie's long legs as she walked from the room.

'Thinking of how attractive she is, is only inviting trouble stop it now' Lorne berated himself.

--

Walking around exploring more of Atlantis, taking it all in as it was going to be her home for sometime now she almost ran into Dr. Granger.

"Sorry Doctor," said Ellie.

"That's alright, but I must say that you are spending a lot of time with Major Lorne," said Dr. Granger.

Surprised at the statement Ellie paused before responding "No not really, he's just helping me trying to fit in with his team,"

"Sure, back off," said Dr. Granger, she then brushed past her with an air of open hostility and continued on down the hall.

"That woman is strange," murmured Ellie as she proceeded through the tower continuing her exploration.

--

"You will let me come with you tomorrow won't you Fredrick?" asked Dr. Granger resting her head on his bare chest.

"Yeah sure," panted Captain Trier.

"I need to get some plant samples, there seems to be some good medicinal plants on the planet your going to that I want to do some tests on," lied Dr. Granger.

"That won't be a problem, its going to be a rather bland mission anyway," said Trier. She pushed her sweat slicked fiery red hair away from her eyes then thrust her tongue down his throat.

Breaking the kiss and looking into his flushed face she said "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then," brushing her hand against his chest muscles she grinned and slid out of his bed gathering her clothes together.

After she had dressed and got up to leave the room, he thudded back onto his pillows and groaned.

--

Returning to her room she saw Major Lorne exiting Captain Harrison's quarters, getting completely the wrong idea.

When Ellie returned from her exploration she found her new earpiece and a note informing her of the briefing session the next morning.

--

"Ok Lieutenants I want you to be civil today, I know you don't like Captain Harrison but we have to give her a chance," said Lorne.

"Yes sir," they replied.

After the briefing had ended both teams gathered in the gateroom and now Ellie noticed Dr. Granger standing next to Captain Trier. "Lieutenant what is Dr. Granger coming for?" asked Ellie

"She's get some medicinal plant samples, that is what she told Captain Trier, ma'am," replied Michael.

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Ellie, wondering what her plan really is as Ellie was convinced the woman was a little mad.

Unknowing to everybody she glared daggers at Ellie as the gate activated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Captain, take your men to the east. Report in hourly," said Major Lorne

"Yes sir," replied Captain Trier as his team followed him towards the forest.

"This way, be on the look out for any critters. Alert me if you find anything," said Lorne as they trudged through the grass-field where the stargate is situated.

"Yes sir," they replied.

After trudging through the grassland for sometime they heard the sounds of what seemed to be an ocean, "Sir, is there supposed to be water nearby?" asked Ellie

"Yes Captain, the coastline is near here, there's a possibility that we might find something useful around here," answered Lorne.

Paul and Michael were up ahead talking casually as they trudged through the grass that began getting soggier and soggier. Until Michael cursed as his foot sank into the ground and got stuck.

"Problem Lieutenant?" called Lorne.

"Yes sir, the ground is devolving into a swamp," answered Michael as he pulled his booted foot from the sucking ground. Michael chuckled when Paul stepped forward and cursed when both his feet sank into the sucking ground.

Ellie grinned as she watched the two men struggle with their predicament, after they managed to free their boots from the ground, they rolled up their pant legs and pulled off their boots and socks.

Soon enough they were walking across the marsh field, the soggy ground sucking at their bare feet.

"I think I have something here sir," called Michael as he stopped next to some weird looking plant. Ellie got closer to inspect the plant, other then specialising in blowing things up she was also interested in ecology.

She groaned in annoyance as Michael slipped over and landed on the soggy ground with a wet splat, splashing her and Paul with the muddy marsh water.

Michael groaned frustratedly as he tried to pull himself up to no avail as his hands and feet sank into the wet ground.

Ellie watched with an amused expression as Michael struggled to get up, Paul offered him a hand to get him on his feet.

Michael cursed as a sharp twinge of pain raced up from his ankle, his leg collapsed and dragged him back down pulling Paul with him who cursed colourfully. The double impact sprayed Ellie with more of the not very nice smelling water.

Lorne could no longer hide the smirk on his face as he watched his team-mates struggle with the marsh, Ellie turned to him flicking her wet hair out of her eyes and said "Sir, Lieutenant Mason has sprained his ankle. I think it would be best if we returned to Atlantis,"

Ellie was drenched with the muddy marsh water, mud streaked water trailed from her forehead, down her cheeks, under her chin to run down her throat into her soaked shirt.

Lorne's breath almost caught in his throat as he answered her

"We won't be able to travel much further anyway with Lieutenant Mason's ankle the way it is," "Captain Trier, please come in," said Lorne into his mic.

"Yes, sir" said Trier's voice over the mic

"We need to head back to Atlantis, Lieutenant Mason has sprained his ankle," said Lorne.

"Yes, sir. We need to head back to Atlantis as well, Sergeant Zuyuki got bitten by some gigantic bug, the bite mark has been swelling so we don't know if there's any kind of venom in it," said Trier.

"We will meet you at the gate," said Lorne.

"Yes sir," said Trier

"Can you walk Lieutenant?" asked Lorne

"On one foot I can," said Michael

"Ok, Captain Harrison please help Lieutenant Laughton with supporting Lieutenant Mason," said Lorne

"Yes sir," said Ellie.

Lorne took point as Ellie and Paul supported Michael as he limped along on his one leg.

"I can't believe Major Lorne is the only one who's not even dirty," grumbled Paul as helped Michael along.

"Not fair is it," said Michael as he winced when he added weight to his injured foot.

"We need to get your foot looked at Lieutenant, its already starting to swell," said Ellie as his foot was already glowing a bright cherry red as it started to swell.

"Its ok ma'am, I'm the team medic. I'll take a look once we are on solid dry ground," said Paul.

"Good Lieutenant," said Ellie, wondering if Paul was already starting to accept her as he no longer seemed hostile towards her.

After they reached solid ground again, Michael rested on the ground as Paul looked at his foot. Ellie pulled out the first aid kit from her bag and handed it to Paul

"Thanks ma'am," said Paul as he pulled the bandages out the box. Michael winced as Paul wrapped the bandages tightly over and around his swelling ankle.

"That should do it until Dr. Keller can look at it," said Paul

"Thanks," said Michael in pain as Paul and Ellie helped him to his feet.

"We should be at the gate in 30 minutes Captain, how far away are you?" asked Lorne into his mic.

"We should be back in 40 minutes," said Trier.

"Ok, we will wait for you," said Lorne

--

Arriving at the gate Ellie thought, 'Finally I get to go and have a shower and get rid of this damned mud. At least we still got the damned plant'

"We'll wait a few minutes for Captain Trier, his team isn't far behind," said Lorne as they reached the gate.

"Yes sir," was said wearily by Paul.

Paul grinned at Michael and said "That was hilarious when you fell over mate,"

"Well it was when I pulled you down," said Michael "You don't seem as depressed anymore,"

"Well, Captain Harrison doesn't seem as much of a hard-ass bitch that she shows on the outside," said Paul softly.

"I think she wants us to like her, that's probably why we aren't targets for her attitude," said Michael

"That's probably the reason," said Paul.

--

As Captain Trier's team approached the gate, Dr Granger spotted Ellie talking to Lorne. Her envy spiked again, she waited for Lorne to move off and talk to Captain Trier before making her move.

She gracefully stalked over to her, and said "I see that you didn't listen, again back off,"

Ellie just stared at her and thought 'Is this woman off her meds? I'll have to talk to Lorne about this when we are back on Atlantis.'

"I'll dial gate Captain," said Dr Granger as she approached the gate,

"Go ahead," smiled Trier as he went back to his injured team-mate, his asian features twisted with pain as the obvious bite mark on his shoulder throbbed an ugly dark purple colour.

'Damn bug, almost ruined my plan' muttered Anne as she pressed the buttons, instead of pressing the correct sixth symbol, she pressed the one to the sister Atlantis.

Pressing the final symbol the gate activated, Lorne keyed in the IDC and said "Let's go,"

Emerging through the gate, expecting to see the bustling gate room, they came across an empty dark and very abandoned room much similar to Atlantis.

"What happened?" asked Dr Granger after she stepped out from the gate.

"No idea, is this even Atlantis?" as Captain Trier as he surveyed the shattered windows and warped and twisted window frames.

The gate shut down behind them, Lorne walked up to the console and found the DHD, after ascertaining that the consoles were dead he came back down and said.

"No power, all the consoles are dead,"

"What can we do?" asked Captain Trier

"I want you to take your men and search for anything that might be of use, we need to figure out a way to get out of here, the gate doesn't work without power to the DHD," said Lorne.

"Ok, Lieutenant Hunter your with Sergeant Zuyuki, Sergeant Marcel your with me and Dr. Granger," said Captain Trier.

Anne sidled up to Trier as they walked down through the corridors all the doors seemingly jammed or forced open.

"Lieutenants, will you be right together?" asked Lorne

"Yes sir, I'll look after him," said Paul causing Michael to scowl.

"We will check the power room, go to the infirmary and see if there's anything of use there," said Lorne

"Yes sir," said Paul, supporting Michael against his shoulder.

"Let's see if there's any damage in the power room," said Lorne.

"Yes sir," said Ellie as she followed him out of the room.


End file.
